


Fan Art for "The Gates of Heaven and Hell Open"

by wisp_of_a_spook (orphan_account)



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Heroine Big Bang, Other, Playlist, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook
Summary: Moodboard and playlist for "The Gates of Heaven and Hell Open" by tehexile on Dreamwidth, for the Heroine Big Bang event.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fan Art for "The Gates of Heaven and Hell Open"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



**Moodboard**

**Playlist**

_**Howl**_ || Florence + The Machine

 _ **Never Give Up**_ || Sia

 _ **Natural** _|| Imagine Dragons

 _ **Woman's World**_ || Cher

 _ **Wonderland**_ || Natalia Kills

 _ **Bulletproof**_ || La Roux

 _ **Unstoppable** _|| Sia

 _ **Tall Tales of Spring**_ || Vanessa Carlton

 _ **Titanium**_ || David Guetta, Sia

 _ **Burning Skies**_ || Audiomachine

 _ **Emergence**_ || 2Wei

 _ **The Fallen Will Rise**_ || Twisted Jukebox

 _ **Noble Companion**_ || Audiomachine

 _ **Mary Queen of Scots**_ || BBC Scottish Symphony

  
[ **_Listen on Spotify_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2FCBgJ9NYsjJnKQ1Ig3UO2?si=7949dd0f209d4cf3)


End file.
